


Prove Me Wrong

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets asked out by the beautiful Dean Winchester every day, but every day he tells Dean 'no'. Castiel has his own reasons to reject Dean, but after a while it's getting hard to resist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove Me Wrong

_Monday._

All of Castiel’s beloved classmates were smirking impishly at him as he entered the classroom just in time for his first class of the day; English. At first he wondered if maybe he had some toothpaste on his face, or if he was perhaps wearing his sweater backwards. Soon enough, he found out that those weren’t the reasons why they were staring at him with smug faces…

Castiel gasped as he slid into his seat and noticed  _the blackboard_. Large white letters spelled out the words that caused all of Castiel’s fellow students to curiously eye him.  

_‘Castiel Novak, please go out with me. Dean Winchester.’_

Face turning bright red, Castiel proceeded to hide his head in his hands. Apparently Dean was not planning on giving up so easily…

During the past three weeks, Dean had asked Castiel out almost every single day. Castiel had rejected him over and over again, but Dean proved to be rather persistent.

It wasn’t that Castiel wasn’t attracted to the guy; quite the opposite. Dean was beautiful, and charming, and clever. The problem wasn’t that Castiel  _didn’t like_  Dean, the problem was that Dean  _liked everyone_. He flirted with anything that moved, and Castiel was not at all interested in being one of Dean’s many flings.

When Dean entered the classroom and came to a stop at where Castiel was sitting, winking down at Castiel and making his stomach flip, Castiel stubbornly shook his head.

“I said  _no_ , Dean.” He muttered, narrowing his eyes.

Dean looked disappointed but shrugged, didn’t push Castiel any further; he never did. He simply asked once a day, but otherwise he let Castiel be.

Castiel sighed, sinking lower in his chair. It was going to be a long week…

~

_Tuesday._

Biology class. Castiel was dutifully taking notes while listening to their teacher Mrs. Greene, who rambled on and on. The sudden sound of the intercom caught Castiel’s attention. All students sat a little straighter, expecting the sound of principal Smith’s voice and waiting for him to recite some sort of announcement.

Castiel gulped when it was the sound of a familiar, much younger voice that echoed through the classroom instead.

_“Good afternoon, Lawrence High! This is Dean Winchester, and I have an important message. Castiel Novak, if you’re listening… Please go to the movies with me tonight and…”_

The furious voice of principal Smith suddenly sounded in the background, cutting Dean off. There was a rustling noise, and all was quiet again. Everyone was looking at Castiel, including Mrs. Greene. A couple of girls in the back started giggling. Castiel wanted to hide under his desk. Or disappear altogether.

When Dean dropped by Castiel’s table at lunch, Castiel gave him yet another ‘no’.

~

_Wednesday._

Castiel was about to store his books in his locker after a long day of school, when he noticed the piece of paper that was secured to it with some tape.

He unfolded the note, squinting at the words scribbled on it.

_‘Hey gorgeous, let me take you out for burgers and pie tonight? My treat. Dean.’_

With a dramatic groan, Castiel banged his head against his locker. This was hopeless.

“Bad day?”

Castiel shifted around at the chipper sound of his friend Charlie’s voice. There was genuine concern there, and Castiel shook his head to let her know that it was nothing serious.

“Just Dean Winchester driving me insane.” Castiel muttered darkly.

Charlie laughed, cocking her head. “So he’s still at it then, huh?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Castiel responded bleakly, throwing his books and the note into his locker and shutting it with a loud ‘bang’.

“So why not give him a chance then?” Charlie suggested as they started walking towards the parking lot. “He’s a pretty decent guy, and one date won’t kill you.”

“And end up on his endless list of trophies?” Castiel reminded her. “No, thank you.”

After Castiel had said goodbye to his friend, he walked up to his car to find that Dean was already waiting for him. He gave Castiel a hopeful look, green eyes smoldering, only to receive another ‘no’ from Castiel. Dean sulkily retreated to his Impala, and Castiel took a deep breath as he got into his own car.

Castiel’s biggest fear was that one day, he  _wouldn’t_  be strong enough to resist that pretty face and those dazzling eyes…

~

_Thursday._

Complete radio silence from Dean’s side. In no way had Dean approached Castiel today to ask him out. Castiel still couldn’t believe it when he got home after school; it had been the first time in weeks that Dean hadn’t attempted to get Castiel to say ‘yes’.  _Good riddance_ , Castiel had huffed to himself while driving home…

But as Castiel went through his after-school ritual like he usually would, he caught himself thinking about Dean. He did his homework, helped set the table, and ate dinner with his mother and his sister Anna. The usual, but Castiel felt as if something was weirdly off today. Surely it couldn’t be due to a lack of Dean Winchester’s attention…

Castiel was in his room trying to write an essay when his mother yelled from downstairs.

“Castiel! You have  _a visitor_.”

Assuming that it was Charlie, Castiel got up from his bed and half ran down the stairs. His mother was there, smiling at Castiel as she gestured to the front door with a meaningful look before she made herself scarce by disappearing into the kitchen.

Cautiously, Castiel shuffled towards the door. Two bright green eyes were staring at him. Castiel’s heart pounded frantically in his chest. Dean Winchester’s face was more earnest than Castiel had ever seen it. Usually there was some kind of cocky, confident undertone, but this time there was none of that.

“Heya, Cas.” Dean said, his tone uncharacteristically shy.

Castiel contemplated his options, unsure what to say to the beautiful boy standing on his porch. Eventually, he decided that acting  _normal_  would be best.

“Hello, Dean.”

Castiel was rewarded with a smile for his effort. Only now did it occur to him that Dean had been holding one hand behind his back, because right now he was holding it up to Castiel, offering him a single rose that had the darkest shade of red.

It was beautiful, and Castiel tentatively accepted it without really thinking it through.

“Look, Cas… I don’t want to bug you any longer, man.” Dean started talking before Castiel could even find any words. “I’m asking one last time, and if it’s a no, I’ll leave you alone. It’s just that I really  _like_ you… And all I’m asking is for you to give me  _one_  chance.”

Castiel sighed as he absentmindedly twirled the rose between his fingers. “Dean… We both know where this will go if I give you that chance… You take me out, then move on to the next best thing. I understand that you see a challenge here because I didn’t give in as easily as all of your other victims, but I’m not willing to play this game with you.”

A lengthy silence followed. The last thing Castiel would’ve expected, was for Dean to eventually hang his head in shame, and nod in defeat.

“Yeah…” The green eyed boy mumbled. “Guess that’s what I get for distracting myself with other people because I was  _too afraid_  to go after what I  _really wanted_.”

“What you  _really_  wanted?” Castiel questioned, urging Dean to clarify.

Dean looked up at Castiel again, his perfectly white teeth chewing his bottom lip.

“Cas I… I know you probably won’t believe me, but if you give me this chance… And you decide you like me enough that you want a second date, and a third, and a  _tenth_ … It’s only gonna be you.”

Castiel tried to detect a note of insincerity in Dean’s words, but failed.

The pleading look in Dean’s eyes was overwhelming. For the first time, Castiel allowed himself to believe that maybe Dean was telling the truth. That maybe Dean had made so much effort because he truly  _liked_  Castiel, unlike all of his other distractions…

“Alright…” Castiel finally replied.

“Alright? You mean you’re letting me take you out on a date?” Dean asked, instantly going from dejected to excited.

“I guess so… But what I’m truly doing is giving you a change to  _prove me wrong_ , Dean. Show me that you  _mean_ _it_ , and don’t mess it up…”

~

_Three months later…_

“Cas _, look_! It’s a shooting star! Make a wish!” Dean exclaimed in awe, pointing a finger at the night sky.

They were stretched out on the hood of the Impala, stargazing. Dean had parked the car on the side of a deserted road just outside of town where it was quiet, and where the sky was totally clear. It had become one of their favorite activities, and many of their dates had consisted of simply talking while watching the stars together.

Castiel had seen it too, and he nodded in acknowledgment. “Let’s both make one.”

“Nah, I’m good… I already have  _everything_  I need.” Dean answered, sneakily turning his head to kiss Castiel right on the lips.

Castiel smiled into the kiss, then put his hands on Dean’s hips so that he could pull Dean on top of him.

The sky, and the stars, and the universe all seemed less important all of the sudden. What mattered to Castiel was the  _here and now_. He thanked  _his_  lucky stars that he had ended up giving Dean a ‘yes’ on that faithful day exactly three months ago, and that Dean had in fact managed to  _prove him wrong._

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
